Quidditch and Memories
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Angelina Johnson Wood hasn't been to the Hogwarts Quidditch pitch since the day Fred Weasley died during the Battle of Hogwarts. But after she makes a promise to her twelve year old daughter with her husband Oliver Wood to see the girl's first Quidditch game as a Gryffindor. And she plans on keeping that promise too. Warning for mentions of character death.


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Our Tangled Webs, and Flying Lessons: Brooms assignment on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For Our Tangled Webs I wrote for the pairing of Oliver/Angelina. For Flying Lessons: Brooms I wrote for Task #8 which was to write about something taking a long time to do. Warning for mentions of character death. I hope you all enjoy Quidditch and Memories.**

"Are you sure you want to do this, Angelina?" Oliver asked his wife of twelve years as they stood outside the Quidditch Pitch at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. "We can always see..."

"Oliver," Angelina sighed, "this our daughter's first Quidditch match for Gryffindor and I promised her that I'd be there to watch it." She hadn't set foot inside the Quidditch stadium since Fred had died. She looked up at the place that held so many memories for her. Most of those memories were now sad ones because they involved Fred Weasley. But she couldn't focus on that now. She'd made a promise and she was hell bent on keeping it.

"But are you sure you're ready to be near the Quidditch Pitch yet again?" Oliver held her hand gently. "I know you and Fred had a lot of firsts out here and if..."

"I'm ready," Angelina told him squeezing his hand. She gave Oliver a small smile as she made to move forward into the seating area for teachers and parents. Memories began to wash over her of the many Quidditch games she'd played during her years at Hogwarts. She had had her first kiss on this very Quidditch pitch. With Fred Weasley of course. The night before Fred and George left school for good Fred had taken her out to Quidditch Pitch and gave her her first "I love you," which didn't really shock her. And it was here that she'd come to cry over Fred's death so that no one else would see her like that.

The feeling of Oliver's hand in her own made her feel whole in a way that she hadn't felt since before the end of the War. In fact she felt whole in a ways she hadn't felt since the Triwizard Tournament. Taking the seat that Oliver pointed out to her she felt a wave of excitement wash over her as the Gryffindor team made their way onto the pitch.

The small speck that was her and Oliver's daughter waved up at were her parents were sitting and Angelina could remember how she felt on her first game for Gryffindor. She waved back to her daughter as the players of both Gryffindor and Slytherin, their opponent, took the skies.

"I want a good clean game from all of you," the guest referee Harry Potter called out the same speech that Professor Hooch usually called before a Gryffindor and Slytherin game.

The team captains nodded and the game was started. She smiled as she watched her daughter take up the position that used to belong to her father so many years ago. Looking over she could tell that Oliver was nervous about their daughter's first outing as a Keeper though.

"She going to do great," Angelina told him. "You guys practiced all summer long for this." She cringed as their daughter was almost knocked backwards off her broom by one of the Slytherin players.

"Knock her off her broom," a familiar voice growled.

"Ignore him," Angelina whispered as Oliver glowered at Marcus Flint, whose boy had been responsible for almost knocking their daughter off her broom. "He's not worth getting thrown out of our daughter's first Quidditch game. Is he?"

Oliver shook his head and watched as their daughter made yet another good save.

The game ended in a Gryffindor win and Angelina quickly pulled her husband away before he could start anything Marcus Flint. Once they were on ground level she made her way over to their daughter pulling her into a hug.

"You did wonderful out there," she exclaimed.

"Thanks, Mum," Lizzie smiled as she pulled into a team huddle.

Angelina was happy that Oliver had been able to talk her into coming back to Quidditch Pitch after all these long years. If he hadn't she'd have missed out on a big milestone for her daughter. Lacing her fingers through Oliver's she allowed him to lead out of the Quidditch stadium to go explore Hogsmeade for the time in a while.

**I hope you all enjoyed Quidditch and Memories.**


End file.
